


Bouncing Baby JackaBoy

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big/Little, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, Cuddling, Diapers, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Apologies if this isn't your cup of tea.  I've been meaning to write something like this for awhile now, since it's very enjoyable to do, and being as I am a fellow Age Regressor, I figured I may as well post this.





	Bouncing Baby JackaBoy

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this isn't your cup of tea. I've been meaning to write something like this for awhile now, since it's very enjoyable to do, and being as I am a fellow Age Regressor, I figured I may as well post this.

Mark sighed, filling up Chica's food bowl with healthy dog kibble. The clattering of the dry food immediately alerted the golden retriever, and Chica was quick to trot on over, already scarfing down her meal.

“Hey Chica Bica,” Mark cooed, ruffling the dog's blonde fur. Leaving her be, the Korean man started to make his way upstairs. He had put Jack down for a nap about an hour and a half ago, so he figured it was about time to wake the little guy up, what with dinner time being so close by.

Finally at the top of the stairs, Mark approached a door that was colored a light pastel green with big blue plastic letters on it spelling out “JACK”. He gently pushed the door open, and stepped into the nursery. The room itself was painted in a mixture of different pastel colors, consisting of green, white, and pink. A few stuffed animals sat in a soft, white, relaxing chair. Different building blocks were scattered amongst the floor, making Mark watch his step, and there was a frog shaped humidifier sitting on a creamy pink dresser, decorated with little green flowers.

Mark's eyes drifted over to the enormous white crib near the far corner of the room, and a huge smile was quick to stretch across his lips. Jack was just now starting to wake from his nap. He watched as the younger man began to sit himself up, tiredly rubbing his eyes and giving a very large yawn. When he caught sight of Mark, Jack immediately began to start bouncing.

“Dada! Dada!” he called out; his voice small but filled with happiness.

Mark chuckled, and slowly approached the crib, but covered his own eyes while doing so. This made Jack tilt his head with curiosity. Once Mark was in front of him, he uncovered his eyes and exclaimed “peek-a-boo!”

Jack bounced again in his crib, squealing with laughter as he gripped the bars. “Again! Again!”

Mark happily obliged. He repeated his actions. “Peek-a-boo!” and booped Jack on the nose this time. The Irishman fell over onto his back, giggling loudly as he kicked his polka-dotted sock covered feet in the air. Mark leaned over the railing of the crib, grinning warmly down at his little boy. Jack was wearing his favorite onesie, which was white and had pastel green stripes. And just underneath it he wore a cozy diaper, decorated with tiny dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes. Mark's heart swelled at the adorable sight of Jack. He reached down, letting his fingers gently card through the Irishman's bright green locks. Jack practically leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to start sucking on his thumb. To which Mark did not hesitate in reaching for one of Jack's pacifiers in the corner of his crib. It was blue and white, with a small spaceship on the front. Gently pulling Jack's thumb out of his mouth, the brunette slipped the pacifier in. Jack was quick to latch onto it, suckling on it gently but quietly.

“Hey little guy, you ready for some dinner?” Mark asked, using his soft, caring voice as he gave Jack's cheek a gentle pinch..

The Irishman eagerly nodded; the pacifier almost falling out of his mouth in the process.

Mark lowered the railing of the crib, before reaching in and effortlessly scooping Jack into his strong arms. Jack automatically curled up against his caretaker, sucking contentedly on his pacifier as he leaned his head against Mark's chest, listening to the brunette's steady heartbeat. Once they had made their way downstairs, Mark carefully seated Jack in his highchair.  
“Now, be a good boy for Daddy and wait while I get you your dinner,” Mark gently instructed.

“Yay! Dinner time! Dinner time!” Jack happily exclaimed, clapping his hands. His clapping had caught Chica's attention, alerting the golden retriever. She stood by his highchair, eagerly wagging her tail and began licking at Jack's feet.

“Ahahaha! Chica, stoooooop!” Jack squealed with laughter, beginning to kick his feet back and forth.

Mark gave a sympathetic grin. “C'mon Chica, leave him be. Little Jackaboy's gotta have his dinner first before playtime,” he playfully chastized, walking on over to Jack with a steaming bowl of thick wild rice soup in hand.

“What's that, Daddy?” little Jack asked, leaning forward in his seat with curiosity. “It smells so good!”

“Have some wild rice soup for ya, baby boy,” Mark replied, taking a small colorful spoon and dipping it into the soup. He gently blew on it, making sure it was cool enough for his little boy.

“I want soup! I want soup!” Jack practically chanted, banging his fists on the counter of his chair.

Mark teasingly held the spoon away. “What's the magic word?”

“Pleeeeeease?”

The brunette grinned. “Good boy.” He carefully guided the spoon to Jack's open mouth. The Irishman eagerly ate it up, wiggling about in his seat. “Mmmm! So yummy! More please!”

“Hold your horses, kiddo. More's coming.”

Mark scooped a bit more soup onto the spoon. Though in the process of feeding it to Jack, some of it dribbled down the younger man's chin. “Oopsie. Look's like somebody's a messy boy.”

“Das meeee,” Jack giggled.

Mark reached forward and used Jack's bib to wipe off the mess.

“Ready for some more, my little messy boy?”

“Yes, pleeease!”

 

The day was finally winding down to a close, as Mark finished washing the last of his dishes and went to check on Jack. The Irishman had been left in the living room to watch his favorite movie “WALL-E” while Mark had been cleaning up. He found him in his usual spot, sprawled out on his soft baby blue blanket and happily scribbling away on his Disney coloring book with the movie playing in the background. Mark looked at his watch. It was past Jack's bed time, and he knew that if he didn't get to bed now, he'd have to face a cranky baby tomorrow morning.

Stepping further into the living room, Mark picked up the tv remote and hit the pause button. Jack looked up from his coloring, sucking on his spaceship paci.  
“Okay, little buddy, it's bedtime. Let's get you into your pjs,” said Mark as he approached Jack.

But the green-haired man made a face. “I don't want to. I wanna stay up.”

“C'mon now, Jack. If you don't go to bed now, you're gonna be extra cranky in the morning. All little boys gotta go to bed when Daddy says so.”

“No!” Jack retorted back. “I wanna stay up! I wanna finish WALL-E!”

“We can finish it tomorrow, buddy. But now it's time for bed. C'mon, up up.” Mark encouraged Jack to get on his feet as he took hold of Jack's free hand and hauled him up. Jack got up, but refused to move from his spot. Mark pulled on his hand to get him moving. “Jack, do as Daddy says.”

“Nooooo!” the younger man fussed, and began to stomp his feet, still not wanting to leave his spot. “I wanna stay up! I wanna stay up!”

“You're not staying up, kiddo. Now stop fussing or else you're getting a spanking, young man,” Mark warned.

“NOOOOO!” Jack whined even louder and resisted when Mark tried to pull him along.

“Do you want a spanking?”

“I WANNA STAY UUUUP!!!”

Mark sighed in mild frustration and immediately plopped himself onto the couch, before gently yanking Jack down to lie across his knees. The Irishman continued to fuss and began to squirm, but Mark held him still as he undid Jack's onesie and pulled down his diaper.

“If you're going to act like a bad boy, then you get yourself a spanking. You know the rules,” Mark instructed, before bringing down a hard hand onto the pale skin of Jack's behind. Almost immediately, Jack cried out and began to sob. Mark issued another heavy spank. Jack wept louder.

“I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” the green-haired man apologized over and over, but Mark kept the punishment rolling.

After about five harsh spanks, Mark pulled his hand away for a brief moment, before gently rubbing the sore area. Jack could be heard quietly whimpering; occasionally sniffling due to his now runny nose. Mark sighed as he gently hauled Jack back up and settled him into his strong arms, rubbing the Irishman's back and his reddened behind.

“I'm sorry, Daddy...” Jack brokenly mumbled.

“Ssssshhhhh, it's okay, baby boy,” Mark comforted, keeping his tone soft and gentle. “Daddy loves you very much, but he needs you to listen to him and do what you're told. Because Daddy knows what's best for you, understand?”

Jack nodded, bringing up his thumb and starting to suck on it.

“Would you like Daddy to get you a bottle of milk before you go to bed?”

Jack nodded again.

“Okay, sport. C'mon.”

Mark pulled Jack's diaper back up, and buttoned up his onesie again, before leading the quiet boy to the kitchen.

 

After a nice cold bottle of milk and a thorough teeth-brushing, Mark was carrying Jack up to his nursery. The Irishman was already dozing off, lazily sucking on his pacifier.

“Ready for bedtime, baby boy?” Mark quietly asked, giving a small kiss to the other's forehead.

“Mmph...” Jack merely mumbled, pacifier easily falling out of his mouth. Mark was grateful he had put the thing on a clip earlier. Keeping Jack's head supported, Mark carefully laid the younger man down into his crib. Almost immediately, Jack reached for one of his nearby stuffies(which was a large lilac-colored bear) and curled up close to it. Mark softly smiled, and reached down, brushing away a stray green strand of hair from Jack's face. He then leaned down, giving a kiss to Jack's temple.

“Goodnight Jack.”

He took his leave, but not before switching on Jack's Septic Eye Sam nightlight, and turning the lights off.


End file.
